


It's Lonely Being Alone

by Nowaki



Series: YOI Rare Pair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #rarepairsonice, Chris x Ice, Chris's mystery man is mentioned, Day 3 - kinks, Face-Sitting, He isn't having much luck in finding someone to room with, Implied Masturbation, Light Bondage, M/M, Non graphic smut, Phichit walks in on people, Winter Olympics, Winter is coming and so is Chris, also features my favorite crackship, but not the focus, for obvious reasons, mentioned Emil x Michele, mentioned victuri, possible Phichit x Seung Gil, rare pairs on ice, yoi rare pair week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: As the sole competitor in the Winter Olympics from Thailand, Phichit finds himself rooming alone. Being the social butterfly that he is, he decides to hunt down one of his friends to stay with. He ends up getting blackmail on half of his competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yuri!!! on Ice Rare Pair Week 2017. Check it out on Tumblr @rarepairsonice  
> You can also find me on tumblr: @nowaki-star + by checking out my yoi blog @Misquotes-on-Ice
> 
> So, I honestly have no idea how they determine rooming in the olympic village but I assume the athletes stay with others from their country and that there's probably a preference to keep teams and those participating in the same sport together as well. Anyway, I looked at the numbers from the past couple games to see how many people each country had representing them and Thailand (being Tropical) has had very few competitors in the winter games. Once again, Phichit is going to make history for his country!
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry if there's mistakes in how rooms are divided up. Regardless of how things really work, I think we can all agree that there's A LOT of sex going down. At the Rio games, they supplied 450k condoms. Check out some other fun details and the history of olympic boning here: http://www.slate.com/articles/sports/fivering_circus/2016/05/a_history_of_condoms_in_the_olympic_village_from_8_500_in_seoul_to_450_000.html
> 
> BTW: Yuri is only a couple weeks away from turning 18 and in both Russia and Kazakhstan the AoC is 16 so please don't get too upset. ^^'

"It's weird being alone." Phichit said to himself, falling back on his bed. He'd already posted about his luck at having a room by himself, the only Thai competitor at this winter Olympic Games. He'd be excited until he arrived, alone in a room with nothing but the handful of free condoms that had been tossed onto his bed, supplied by the host country or the organizers of the games or someone. Phichit glared at them.

He'd planned on visiting Yuuri's room at some point, but he knew he wouldn't be alone. No doubt he and Victor were making use of the gifts left in their rooms.

Were they even separated? Had Victor been placed with the other skaters from Russia?

He frowned as he scrolled through his instagram. Guang-Hong had posted a picture of his empty room, the caption read he was lucky enough to be the one from his country who didn't have to share. That was practically an invitation, Phichit decided, grabbing his pillow. The group chat was littered with room numbers, a trend he had started after checking in. Phichit was going to get pictures with as many people as possible and didn't want to lose his friends in the shuffle. Being able to visit them was an advantage, and part of his strategy to take the most selfies of any other athlete there. It was a bonus competition he'd made up, but he didn't intend to lose.

So, armed only with his pillow and cellphone, Phichit trekked to the elevator. He patiently waited until he heard the ding.

"Ah!"

"Sorry!" Phichit quickly took a step back, making room for Seung-Gil, who he'd just run into.

The other man huffed, glancing down at his pillow judgmentally. Phichit wasn't sure if it was due to the the cartoon hamsters all over his pillow case or because he was clearly ditching his room to spend the night in another.

"I'm not used to sleeping alone." He explained quickly. "Without someone else in the room, I mean."

"It's cold. You'll need a blanket." Seung-gil replied curtly, stepping around him.

"Oh right." He laughed, getting onto the elevator regardless. He was a man on a mission and nothing would stop him.

Leo stopped him.

Or rather, he had beaten Phichit to Guang-Hong’s room.

Phichit was frozen momentarily. His sole experience with walking in on someone had been one time in college with Yuuri, who had been so embarrassed that he couldn’t look Phichit in the eyes for a week. This was different. He’d known that Leo and Guang-Hong were dating, but they were both cinnamon buns. They were both too innocent to be in this type of position.

Neither of them were facing the door. Guang-Hong was holding onto headboard with everything he had, head tipped back. Phichit didn’t need to see it to know that his eyes were closed, his mouth was open and moaning. His gut clenched as he glanced down at Leo, chin barely visible under the curve of Guang-Hong’s ass. 

It was the filthiest thing he’d ever seen and yet it was so breathtaking.

Neither had any idea that Phichit was there, and that shouldn’t have excited Phichit as much as it did. He bit his lip, forcing himself to back out and close the door before his friends noticed. He took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against the hardwood door. A single glance down was enough to prove what he’d already suspected.

He needed a distraction. 

Luckily, he had the room numbers of over a dozen other figure skaters.

Leo was out of the question. Obviously. Kazakhstan and Switzerland had each sent one male skater. Maybe South Korea. They didn’t usually send that many skaters, did they? Phichit couldn’t quite remember. Either way, Sueng-gil could be rooming with someone in a different sport. Christophe and Otabek then, both friends of his.

He scrolled through the group chat quickly. Otabek had messaged a simple “2456” a couple hours ago before going silent. Typical. Phichit smiled as he walked down the hall, congratulating himself on picking someone whose floor he was already on.

He took a breath before checking the door. Just like Guang-Hong’s, it had been left unlocked. Otabek didn’t strike him as the forgetful type, and so Phichit breathed a sigh of relief before swinging the door open.

“Hey, Otabae!” He sang before once again stopping dead in his tracks.

Okay, this was getting out of hand.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” He asked.

Otabek frowned and yanked his blindfold off. He was glaring at Phichit but it was pretty ineffective considering the tight leather and metal that adorned his skin.

“Please leave.”

“Hey, man, I’m not going to judge. What you do in your spare time is your business, but you gotta admit, it’s kinda weird to just-” he was cut off by a sudden kick in the back that sent his flailing onto the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The long haired Russian fairy shouted at him, digging his heel into Phichit’s spine.

“I was just- wait a minute, were you waiting for this guy?” Phichit asked, turning his head to look at Otabek. This was golden.

“Shut up and answer me!” Yuri interrupted. It would have been scary if this whole situation wasn’t hilarious.

Phichit couldn’t help rolling as he laughed, accidently knocking the blond off balance. He tumbled onto the floor beside him.

Even Otabek couldn’t resist a chuckle.

“Hey! Don’t you dare laugh with him!”

“Oh come on, Yurio, this is just so ridiculous!” Phichit replied through his giggles.

“Get out before I decide to whip you instead.”

Phichit left a couple moments later, eyes watering as he tried to contain his laugher.

That left Chris, as far as single rooms were concerned. Possibly Seung-gil, although he wasn’t sure he wanted to run into him again just yet. Chris was a risky choice, considering how open he was about his sexuality and the sheer amount of condoms they’d all been given. Then again, he had a paramour of sorts in the form of a man that no one in the skating community could name. Phichit had tried getting details but the guy was a mystery. He wasn’t affiliated with skating, except through whatever connection he had with Chris.

He was an enigma. 

There was no way he was here, in the Olympic village. Chris was probably a safer choice than Phichit gave him credit for.

For the first time that evening, he found an locked door. This time, Phichit took the opportunity to knock before he opened it.

“Yes?” A silky, sweet voice cooed.

“Hey, it’s Phichit, may I come in?”

Chris was alone, thankfully. However, that didn’t mean he was decent.

“I prefer to air dry after I shower,” he explained, gesturing for Phichit to enter. He’d actually taken the time to personalize his room as much as possible, with decorative lights wrapped around his bed posts and small candles on the end table.

“Oh my gosh, can I take a picture of this? You wouldn’t believe how boring every other room here is!” Phichit gushed, already lifting his phone.

“Go ahead, darling,” Chris replied, pulling a robe from his duffle bag.

“Hash tag goals!” He cheered, fingers flying over his keyboard.

“So, you’ve seen the other skaters already?”

“Only a little bit.”

“It’s the first day, I expected most of our young friends to be misbehaving.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“It’s not my first time here, you know.” Chris countered. “If I didn’t know you better, I would have thought you were here for a booty call.”

Phichit laughed, “sorry to disappoint!”

“Oh, don’t worry. My heart belongs to another.” He said wistfully, “besides, I had more than enough fun when I was younger.”

“It was only four years ago. Take a selfie with me?”

“Sure, but I really should be getting ready for my date.”

Phichit blinked at him in confusion. “Your boyfriend’s here?”

“I wouldn’t use the word boyfriend, but I do have a skype date tonight.” Chris explained. “I have wine and ice in the mini over there.”

“I didn’t think you put ice in wine.”

“Oh, it’s not for the wine.” Chris chuckled.

“Alllllllrighty then,” Phichit managed, awkwardly holding up his phone for a picture.

Chris winked.

“See ya, Chris,” he said, out the door faster than he could tag and upload their picture to Insta.

 

“The Olympics sucks,” Phichit said to himself as he wandered back to his room. He contemplated making a vlog about how lonely it was to be the only person not screwing their competition. Then again, that would just get him into more trouble than it was worth.

“It hasn’t even started yet.” A voice answered, dragging him away from his thoughts.

Seung-gil was sitting with his back against Phichit’s door.

“What are you doing here?”

“I figured there was a ninety-eight point five percent chance that you would return within the hour.” He answered. “Upon checking into my room, I discovered that Emil and Mickey were much closer than I had realized. Sara isn’t answering her phone, not that I want to see her. I just wanted her to get him to shut up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Anyway, as you can see, I brought my pillow.”

“You’re going to need a blanket.”

“Am I?” He asked with a smirk.

Maybe the games weren’t going to suck so much after all.


End file.
